


Operation Steal Jackson's Stuff

by ChangingMyUserName



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Heist, Humor, M/M, brooklyn 99 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingMyUserName/pseuds/ChangingMyUserName
Summary: Stiles and Scott’s annual Halloween Jackson heist gets hijacked by their friends and a mysterious spiderman





	Operation Steal Jackson's Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of it being Halloween, and inspired by Brooklyn99

     “I still don’t understand how you always win at rock paper scissors.” says a still bitter Scott. It’s Saturday night on Halloween weekend as Stiles and Scott walk towards Lydia and Allison’s apartment for their annual costume party. The boys coordinated their costumes this year to go as the villains from their favorite childhood christmas movie “The Year Without a Santa Claus.” Both Scott and Stiles wanted to be the Freeze Miser because, as Scott put it, “Everyone knows he’s the coolest.”  
     “You have a tell.” Stiles answers. The two friends were unable to agree on who got which costume so they employed their old standby decision maker, rock paper scissors. Which is how Scott ended up knocking on his girlfriend’s door in a red Heat Miser wig. The door was answered by Erica, who was dressed in an amazing Wonder Woman costume. Stiles thought she looked like a blond Gal Gadot. Since she had coordinated her costume with Lydia and Allison, Erica had been invited to arrive early and get ready with the other girls. She lead the boys in to the main room where Lydia and Allison were completing last minute party preparation.  
     “Wait, I thought you guys were coordinating your costumes?” Stiles asked, surprised to see the other girls were not dressed as superheroes. Lydia wore a short white toga, knee high hunting boots and a diadem with a crescent moon engraven on it. Alison wore a tan tunic, strappy sandals, and a laurel wreath.  
     “Well,” Lydia says, “when Erica told me she was going as Diana Prince, I decided to take it a step further and go as the actual roman goddess Diana.” -So Lydia- Stiles thought.  
     “And I always liked the greeks better so I’m Artemis.” Allison says.  
     “You are a very beautiful greek goddess.” Scott says, walking over to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek.  
     “And you are… wearing a red nose.” Allison says.  
     “Apparently I have a tell”  
     “In rock paper scissors?”  
     “Thaaat’s right” Stiles says, tipping his white and blue hat as he sits down on the couch next to Erica.      “Are the guys coming tonight?”  
     “Isaac and Boyd are on their way and Derek is gonna be late.” Erica says. Stiles hopes that Derek won’t be too late. He missed their Wednesday lunch and desperately needs his weekly fix of trying not to stare deeply into Derek’s beautiful eyes. Stiles’ train of thought is interrupted when the doorbell rings. Guests continue to arrive and the party is in full swing in no time.  
     Stiles sees Scott standing alone and walks over to him. “The usual bet?”  
     “I don’t know if we should, Jackson has been kinda nice lately” Scott says.  
     “He’s been semi tolerable lately.” Stiles says. Jackson use to be a douchebag- still is sometimes- but he use to be much worse, and even though he “changed” and they’re “technically friends now”, Stiles and Scott still like to mess with him every now and then. Just to keep him on his toes, Stiles likes to say. This motto led to Stiles and Scott’s annual Halloween tradition. They place a bet to see who can steal something of Jackson’s without his knowledge and be the last one holding it at midnight. The winner gets breakfast made for them the next morning.  
     “Come on,” Stiles says, “You know every year he shows up to the costume party, without a costume, just to try and make us look bad.” As if on cue, Jackson enters the party dressed in tight red swim trunks, a red lifeguard jacket, black sunglasses, flip flops, no shirt, and a smug smile.  
     “Woh, not this year.” Scott says in surprise. “He even has the sunblock on his face.”  
     “Yea except he did it like he’s about to play football, doesn’t count.” Stiles says as he watches Lydia walk up to Jackson to tell him she likes his costume. She tries on his sunglasses and touches his abs before giving them back. Stiles wants to punch that smirk off his face.  
     “Oh I get it now,” Stiles says, “he’s only wearing a costume so he can have an excuse to not wear a shirt.”  
     “Eww what a dick move,” Scott says, “i’m in, but what can we steal, he’s not even carrying anything?”  
     “You can steal his sunglasses.” Erica says from behind them, startling Scott.  
     Stiles, who had become use to Erica popping out of nowhere to answer his questions, smiles and says, “That’s good, make it interesting this year.”  
     “So why are we stealing Jackson’s sunglasses?” Erica asks. As Stiles explains the annual bet, Danny and Isaac wonder over and declare that they will be participating as well. After they break to individually assess the situation, Stiles decides to listen in on Isaac and Danny’s conversation for reconnaissance.  
     “So Erica told me that this isn’t an acceptable Halloween costume.” Isaac says. He is wearing a blue morph suit and nothing else.  
     “Well…” Danny begins in a tone that suggests he is inclined to agree with Erica, but does not want to upset his boyfriend.  
     “It’s a fine costume!”  
     “But what are you being?”  
     “I’m wearing a blue morph suit.”  
     “Okay, but isn’t the whole point of Halloween that you’re suppose to dress up like something?”  
     “I am dressed up.” Isaac insists, obviously missing the point, causing Danny to facepalm.  
     Chuckling to himself, Stiles walks away to find Jackson. Stiles does two laps of the house and is stopped by three people asking what his costume is before he finally spots Jackson. Who is not wearing the glasses. How did this happen? It’s only been twenty minutes. How could they already be stolen? His hands are in his jacket pockets and there is definitely no room in his shorts. They’re gone, and Stiles is behind. He looks around frantically and sees Scott walking down the stairs, looking particularly pleased with himself -which is never a good sign.  
     “I see you got an early start this year, Scotty. How’d you get them off his face without him noticing?” Stiles asks.  
     “It actually wasn’t me, but I saw the whole thing.” Scott says smugly. Stiles hates it when Scott takes an early lead. He always gets so full of himself. “See Danny and Isaac were obviously going to work together, but I knew that Erica was going to be the real competition, so I followed her. She surveyed the room and then went up to Isaac and Danny who seemed to be arguing about something. Erica convinced them to form an alliance and take the prize together. Danny was in charge of dimming the lights just enough so that keeping his sunglasses on would bother Jackson’s eyes, but not enough that anyone would notice the change. After Jackson took the glasses off and placed them in his jacket pocket, Erica went over to distract him while Isaac lifted them. Once she was able to extract herself from Jackson, Erica meet her alliance in the hall closet where she proceeded to rip the glasses out of Isaac’s hands who was too surprised to do anything other than say, ‘You’re double crossing us?!’ as she slammed the door, yelled ‘you’re wearing a stupid Halloween costume you don’t deserve my loyalty!’ locked it, and walked away.”  
     “That's so cold” Stiles says in aww.  
     “I know.” Scott agrees. “So i followed her to her hiding place, waited for her to leave, and took them. Now they’re in a safe place that no one will ever find. You might as well give up now, Stiles, I’ve already won.”  
     “Oh but the night is still young, Scotty. Anything can happen.” The boys circle each other like they’re in an old western before walking backwards into different rooms. Stiles walks into a lamp as he enters the living room. Thankfully Boyd catches it before it hits the floor.  
     “Thanks man, Lydia would have killed me.” Stiles says.  
     “I know.” Boyd says. He’s wearing a blue button up shirt with a sticker that says, ‘Hello my name is: Jim.’ Not really a costume, Stiles thinks.  
     “Hey, why didn’t you dress up?”  
     “I did.”  
     “Oh, what are you?”  
     “I’m Jim.” Boyd says, pointing to the name tag on his chest.  
     Stiles opens his mouth to argue but thinks better of it and instead asks, “Have you seen Scott walking around anywhere looking shifty?”  
     “I think I saw him go upstairs a bit ago.”  
     “He would.” Stiles says and heads towards the staircase. Stiles thinks he knows exactly where Scott will have hidden the sunglasses. Scott is too chicken to go into Lydia’s room again and the bathroom is accessible to regular party guests, which leaves Allison’s room. The safest place Scott knows in Allison’s room is under the loose floor board where he and Allison hide the kinky sex stuff they think Stiles doesn’t know about. Stiles quietly walks into Allison’s room, lifts the floorboard, and… Success! There they are. Stiles quickly pockets the glasses, replaces the board, and rejoins the party before anyone can realize he’s missing.  
     Proud of himself, Stiles joins the throng of dancers and surveys the crowd as he performs his signature move, the sprinkler. He sees a tall, buff dude wearing a spiderman suit under a yellow jacket. Stiles snorts as he realizes it’s the yellow debate jacket from Spiderman Homecoming. Stiles is a little bit in love with that wonderfully specific touch and goes over to tell the man. However the music's too loud and they end up dancing together instead; which Stiles is totally okay with, the dude is seriously ripped. Stiles is enjoying himself so much he’s bummed when the song ends and the anonymous spiderman quietly excuses himself. Stiles pats his pocket to remind himself that at least he’s won the heist and gets a jolt of fear when he does not feel the glasses. He looks around the room and sees freaking spiderman walking away wearing a pair of sunglasses. Furious, Stiles reprimands himself for letting his guard down during the heist.  
     As Stiles is thinking this, Erica walks over to him and says in his ear, “Friendly warning, Spiderman is playing.”  
     “Yea just figured that out thanks.” Stiles says through gritted teeth.  
     It’s already 11:30, there is no way Stiles is going to be able to figure enough out about this new player to reclaim the glasses before the deadline, so he decides to do something he has never done before. Make an accord with Scott.  
Stiles grabs a napkin from the coffee table, finds his friend, pulls him into a corner, and says, “Scotty, we need to talk.” Scott looks at him suspiciously so Stiles waves his white napkin. “Listen we’re in trouble. By now you’ve probably figured out that I found your hiding place and a new played has entered the game and taken possession of the glasses. We both know Erica is a huge contender, and now this spiderman guy comes out of nowhere.”  
     “We’re gonna lose our own game.” Scott says.  
     “Not if we work together.”  
     “An alliance? Alright I’m in.”  
     Since it worked out for Scott last time, the boys decide to tail Erica. They find her alone in the kitchen save for Spiderman Homecoming whom she has cornered.  
     “I know you have it, and I know you can’t hide it in that suit. Just tell me where it is.” Erica demands.  
     “Oh he doesn’t have it.” Danny walks in the entrance opposite to where Scott and Stiles are hiding. “See we knew you’d have to stash the glasses eventually, and-”  
     “You hid them in the closet I locked those idiots in!” Erica cuts him off.  
     “Thats right!” Isaac yells, jumping out and waving the glasses around. “We’re back bitches, bet you thought you’d seen the last of-”  
     Stiles and Scott run into the room, swipe the glasses from Isaac’s outstretched hand, and scream, “Christmas Coalition!!” as they book it into the hall. Stiles looks over his shoulder to see his friends chasing them and almost runs right into Lydia.  
     The group catches up and Stiles is looking for an escape route when Scott yells, “It’s midnight! We won!” The two high five and do a jig in the hallway while each singing their own character’s song from the movie.  
     “Oh I wouldn’t celebrate just yet.” Lydia says as she produces a pair of black sunglasses that look exactly like the pair in Stiles’ hand.  
     Scott freezes in shock and Stiles yells, “What?! Thats impossible! I’m literally holding the sunglasses! You weren’t even-”  
     “Alright Captain Cold calm down” Lydia interrupts his confused rant.  
     “I’m the Freeze Miser.” Stiles corrects  
     “Why don’t you take a closer look at those sunglasses in you hands. Keep in mind, Jackson only wears designer brands.” Stiles looks more closely at the tiny logo and realizes their mistake.  
     “But, when did you switch them?” Isaac asks.  
     “I switched them right when he walked in.” Lydia answers.  
     “We hadn’t even made the bet yet.” Scott says.  
     “You make the same bet every year, and spend the whole party running around like idiots. And the winner is always so obnoxious in the morning. I decided that I deserved breakfast made for me in the morning, after putting up with you all night, and when Jackson confirmed that he was coming to the party, I convinced him to go as a lifeguard so that there would only be one possible thing of his for you to steal. Then, knowing you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference, I tracked down a replica and made my switch as soon as he entered the party.”  
     “Damn you put a lot work into that.” Spiderman says in a voice that Stiles thought he recognized.  
     “Yes, and the games over Derek, you can take your mask off now.” Lydia says.  
     “Derek?!?!” Stiles mind is officially blown.  
     “Hey” Derek says meekly as he takes off his mask.  
     “I didn’t think you’d be into all this.” Stiles says as he admires Derek’s cute tousled hair.  
     “Oh I am very into all this. Just wait till next year.” Derek says seriously.  
     “I’ll be ready for you next year.” Stiles warns.  
     Jackson walks into the hallway and Lydia stops him on his way to the kitchen. “Oh Jackson I think you dropped these.” She say, and hands Jackson the pair of sunglasses in her hand.  
     “Damn, I don’t know what it is, but I always seem to lose things on Halloween. I tried not to even bring anything i could lose this year, and yet here we are.” Jackson says as he takes the glasses.  
     “Aww don’t worry hon, I’m always here to get your stuff back for ya.” Lydia says loftily and looks at the group with a challenge in her eyes. Stiles realizes that next year is going to be even more intense. He better start making plans now if he intends to win. And he will win.


End file.
